


Admit It

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another work based on a writing prompt for The Writers Support Group:<br/>“Why won’t you just admit it?”<br/>“Because! You don’t understand, if I say it out loud that means it’s real. If I keep it in, I can pretend that it isn’t happening.”<br/>I don't know why but I was inspired to write a Phanfic from that so here you go, it's short but it's what I've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

“Why won’t you just admit it?” Phil almost yells, his voice rough and cracking under the strain to hold back the emotions.

“Because! You don’t understand, if I say it out loud that means it’s real. If I keep it in, I can pretend that it isn’t happening.” I throw my hands up, trying to end the conversation. I don’t want to do this right now. 

“I don’t understand? Dan, are you kidding me?” His eyes go wide in disbelief. “Do you not think I’m feeling the exact same thing right now? That this isn’t as insane for me as it is for you?” 

I turn away from him, the heat in my chest building to the point of pain. I don’t know why I can’t make it go away, it’s been going on for days. Ever since...no. That thought stops right there.

“Falling for my best friend and drunkenly kissing him is definitely not what I had in mind.” He continues. “I never thought I’d be here and the fact that you won’t even talk to me about what happened is killing me. Dan, it’s killing me inside and I can’t stand it.” He grabs hold of my shoulder and tugs, spinning me around to face him. “If you hate me now just tell me and I’ll leave.” 

All I can do is stare at him, seeing him but not at the same time. His raven hair hanging in his crystalline blue eyes. Those eyes, full of tears only seconds from falling down his face. 

“Hate you?” I choke on the words and they burn in my throat. “Phil, I don’t hate you, I couldn’t.” 

“Then why won’t you look at me, or talk to me, or just admit that it happened?” He furrows his brow. 

“Because if I did I’d have to admit that I wanted to kiss you, that deep down I’m glad it happened because I’m in love with you too.” I snap back, not realizing till the words have already escaped me. Phil’s face changes abruptly to a look of astonishment. 

“Dan…” he steps toward me. “Why is that bad?” 

“Because you’re my best friend, and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t ever want to lose you.” My head falls and I feel tears burn my cheeks. 

“Dan, you will never lose me,” he holds my jaw in his hand. “Not ever.” He moves forward quickly and presses his lips to mine. He’s soft and gentle as his lips move against mine. I kiss him back, not really thinking about it, just reacting to him. He breaks the kiss for air and smiles at me. “I love you too much to ever leave you.”


End file.
